warrenzevonfandomcom-20200215-history
Warren was a not a perfect man..but he had a perfect heart
[ http://www.example.com link title ] MY NOVEL "RECONSIDER ME" NOT BEING ALLOWED BY WIKI WARDENS..ALTHOUGH MS. ZEVON'S "DIRTY LIFE..' IS LISTED WITH THE ISBN NUMBER? I am not understanding why Ms. Zevon's book is permitted to be listed on this site and mine is not. Her book his heresay and none of the actions she portrays Warren Zevon doing can be proven. He died in 2003. She published the book in 2007, that is a four year period. A long time to shake ashes back to a human body and ask the man. You may obtain a free copy of my novel upon request. My novel is more believable and every word is true and can be proven in a court of law. My intention was to make it clear who Warren really was in my life and my world. Also in my son's and our daughter's. My book is new but long overdue. I only became aware of the book she wrote about Warren this past spring. I don't care about selling my novel... 75% of the proceeds from the novel are being donated. That is what Warren would have wanted. I am not understanding why such a smear of a rag that this woman wrote is so much more believable than my novel. My last name could very well have been Zevon but that was not my choice for my family at the time. Please choose wisely for Warren Zevon. Think about this for a moment. Alice Cooper was inducted into The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame for the year of 2010/However, Warren Zevon was not..why not we all wonder..his fans ask and wonder? The reason is clear..THIS IS THE REASON THE MAN HAS NOT BEEN INDUCTED INTO THE ROCK AND ROLL HALL OF FAME.."HIS DIRTY LIFE...". NO FILTH WAS WRITTEN ABOUT ALICE COOPER..How can we even compare Warren Zevon with Alice Cooper??'''I think Alice Cooper has some merit but compared to Warren Zevon he's not even in the ballpark and we all know it!!LOLA49 03:09, November 11, 2010 (UTC) IT IS INTERESTING THAT ONE OF HIS FANS STATED IN A REVIEW OF THE "OTHER" BOOK..THAT "How could Warren Zevon possibly have had the time to write these songs, arrange the music, find musicians, practice, record his albums..or any of the other things he did such as appearances on TV shows or movies>? Where did he find time in his dirty life to do these nice clean wonderful things? Songs we love and our children grow to love??"LOLA49 03:23, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ''When Warren asked her to write this book he was already quite ill. The tumor had surrounded his lungs and he struggled to breathe. He was on oxygen when possible and was not getting enough oxygen to his brain. Possibly she might have realized that Warren was too ill to make such a decision that would continue to affect his family including his two grandchildren who are now in school. Even children in school will hear the Zevon name and the parent will be talking about what a dirtbag the grandpa was. This is quite disrespectful and shameful that such a thing could happen to this man. He was a decent man. I know. '''Read the book. ''I WILL GLADLY SEND YOU A FREE COPY UPON YOUR REQUEST.—Comment meant for the Wike Wardens. ''LOLA49 03:09, November 11, 2010 (UTC)''